The Life of Leonora Potter
by BadassBossLady23
Summary: This is my take on a fem Harry story. Leonora Potter growing up with her kind aunt and her partner changes her view on the world and how she handles herself. She is different from what they thought she will be. I'm absolutely horrible at summaries, I know, this is the best I can do.
1. The November of 1981

Vanakkam readers ! This is my first harry Potter story so i really hope you enjoy it . Also English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes i make.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ALL BELONGS TO J.K.ROWLING.

Chapter 1 - November of 1981

Petunia Evans was in bed tightly wrapped up in blankets and in her girlfriends arm when she heard a baby crying. She slowly untangled herself from her girlfriend who was still fast asleep exhausted from the Halloween party last night. She put a light kiss on her forehead and went downstairs where the crying got louder untill she realized it was from the front door.

When Petunia Evans opened the door to her apartment she was shocked to find a baby wrapped up in a bundle with a letter with it. she gathered the baby in her arms and went in side to warm the poor thing. After she made sure the baby was warm and feed she put her to sleep. Petunia went to read the letter that came with the baby. She opened it and started reading...

Miss.Petunia Evans

I am sorry to inform you that your sister Lily and your brother in law James had been killed yesterday in an attack by the dark lord. Their daughter leonora was the only one that survived. Since you are her only living relative i am hoping you will take her in and care for her as it is dangerous for her to be in the wizarding world with the dark Lord's followers still on the loose.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia dropped the letter shocked, _'Lily's dead'_ she let out a sob and started crying hugging her niece close to her. She felt girlfriend hug her. They stayed like that until Petunia calmed down.

Petunia gave her girlfriend the letter and watched her read it. Sam read the letter and turned to petunia and hugged her again "Don't worry pet we'll keep her safe, I promise".

Later that day they both went out to buy Leonora baby stuff. They spent the entire day in the mall shopping. They returned home after lunch and spent their day cleaning and decorating the spare bedroom for leonora.

Leonora for her part quite enjoyed the company of the two ladies. They reminded her of her uncle padfoot and uncle moony. She did throw a fuss going to sleep without her mummy and daddy but Petunia and sam managed to put her to sleep with a bedtime story and went to bed themselves.

"What is going on in that head of yours now ??" mumbled Sam in the middle of the night woken up by her girlfriends twisting and turning.

"Im just wondering that the letter that Mr.Dumbledore left said so little about what happened its like he just expects us to listen to what he says and trust him just like that. What about her godparents or if she has any. Has their will been read yet or did they just pack her up and send her to the closest available relative she has ? it just doesn't feel right sammy i feel like we are getting the whole story here." said petunia

"So what do you think we should do? Is there anyone who we can contact ?" said sam

"Yeah there is this person she used be friends with we can search the database to find him and set up a meeting." said petunia

"That sounds like a good plan to me, now can we go back to sleep cause we have work tomorrow morning and boss will not be Happy if we show up late" said sam

"Alright goodnight" said petunia, when she received no reply she turned to see sam fast asleep. She smiled and kissed her forehead and went to sleep. After all they had a very busy day at the police station tomorrow.

And that's it people the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be uploaded soon.


	2. Meeting Moony

Vanakkam readers ! This is the second chapter of my life of Leonora story. I hope you enjoy it.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ALL BELONGS TO J.K.ROWLING

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 - Meeting Moony

The next day petunia and Sam got up early as usual and started their day. They were packing a bag for Leonora and getting her ready. They had already asked the kind old lady Mrs.Russo from downstairs if she can take care of the baby for the day. Mrs. Russo was kind enough to accept after hearing what Happened. So after dropping Leonora off at Mrs. Russo's they got into the car and set off for work when sam asked "Hey petunia so who are we searching for ?? "

"Lily has a friend named Remus lupin, I think she mentioned him working in a bookstore somewhere, im going to see if we can find him in the database."

"And what am i gonna do ?"

"You are going to fill out forms for us to adopt Leonora" said petunia as she pulled into the parking lot.

Both the detective's day went by as usual with the addition of finding one remus lupin and filling out adoption forms. They found out that remus lupin was working in a small bookstore in a very remote village about an hour drive from where they are. They both decided that it was too far and will be dark by the time they reach there and so decided that they will call him and set up a meeting where it will be convenient for all of them.

So with that decided they went home and picked up Leonora from Mrs. Russo. The baby girl was giggling and babbling when they picked her up, happy to see her Aunts. They went to their apartment and called it a day.

The coming weekend Sam and Petunia drove to see Remus lupin, Lily's friend. They arrived at Winny's dinner and entered inside when they heard a voice behind them

"Hello petunia, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about ?"

Petunia and sam turned around to see a man with light brown hair and scars on his face. He was dressed in a suit which looked worn-out with patchs.

"Hello Mr.Lupin shall we sit down and continue our conversation?"said petunia gesturing to the booths.

"Of course please lets ". They then sat down and ordered their food.

"Mr. Lupin let me introduce my company, this is Samantha, my girlfriend and of course you know little Leonora" Petunia introduced them and seeing a familiar face Leonora was excited wanting tk go to Remus. Sam handed over leonora to remus, Leonora oblivious to what was happening was just happy to play with her uncle moony.

Petunia looked up from Leonora a serious expression on her face " I wanted to talk to you about Lily and James"

Remus let out a sigh he knew that this is what she wanted to talk about. He knew he should try to move on but he lost all of his friends in a such a short period of time that it hurt him to think about it, his mind kept going there, to that dreadful Halloween night.

"I kind of figured, what do you want to know about ?"

Petunia then proceeded to ask remua what really happened that night. Remus to the best of his ability tried to keep his sorrow inside and answered all her questions and was sitting next to petunia taking notes.

"Remus what happened to her godparents? Im sure Lily and james arranged for a legal guardian for leonora even if the times were rough, not that we dont want to take care of her, just wanting to make sure." sam said after remus finished telling them everything he knew.

"Yes both of Leonora's godparents are alive but her godmother is in the hospital for permanent nerve damage and her... godfather is in prison"

Silence followed Remus's statement. The waiter arrived with their food and Leonora started to eat her mashed vegetables. Finally ot was sam who broke the silence.

" How? "

" His godmother and her husband were attacked by Voldemort's followers. They were tortured for hours before the aurors arrived. The people who did that to them are in prison now. And as for her godfather he betrayed them to Voldemort and killed 12 muggles and a wizard and is now in prison. Though i don't believe Sirius did that."

" Why do you think that? " sam asked.

" Because i know Sirius, he fought his entire life to prove the world that he is nothing like his family, who were and still are supporters of Voldemort."

" Well remus if you think he is innocent why is he in prison ? shouldn't they have had a trial for him and proved his innocence ?" asked petunia thoughtfully as though a million questions are running through her head.

"And that is what i don't know, i wouldn't be surprised if he never had a trial or given one where he cannot prove where he is innocent"

" Well do you think that i could speak to him ?" it was petunia who asked after she finally came out of her thoughts.

"Well i think i can. but im not sure. I'll ssee what i can do and contact you."Remus said.

" And one more thing Remus, is there a way i can get access to lily and James will? "

" Of course, but we have to go to gringotts ti acquire it. I'll set up an appointment and inform you."

" Thank you so much for your help remus. "said petunia

" No problem petunia. I'll take my leave now, my break is over and i have to get back to work." Remus said as he payed for his food and tured to them and asked " would you mind if i come to vist Leonora next weekend?"

" Of course remus, you are her uncle moony after all, you can come and visit her any time you want. "

" Thank you petunia, this means so much to me." He kissed leonora on the forehead and left.

Petunia and Sam put the sleeping baby in her carrier and left home after paying their bill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats it for the second chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded next week.


End file.
